Carry On, Soldier
by DearJournal
Summary: Summary: *NO LEMON!* Lavi, a world famous musician, lead singer and front man of the band Carry On, Soldier was at the peak of his fame. He was unstoppable, until he met his match, Lenalee Lee. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated M for language!
1. Situations

Summary: *NO LEMON!* Lavi, a world famous musician, lead singer and front man of the band Carry On, Soldier was at the peak of his fame. He was unstoppable, until he met his match, Lenalee Lee, an aspiring singer/ songwriter. As he gets to know her more, the mask that he's worked so hard to put on and maintain starts slipping off.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the DGM characters or the lyrics of songs used in this story. I DO own my original storyline though. :D

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

AN: Let me apologize from the start. Sorry for the foul language. I try not to use such bad language in my stories… but anyways. This is my first rated M story and hopefully it'll be only because of the strong language and SOME suggestive themes… D: Oh and sorry for making Lavi seem so OC here… it'll get better, I promise. :D As for Lavi's attitude as a performer, I kinda was influenced how Billy Joe (Greenday) works the crowd at his concerts. xD

* * *

**HIM**

LAVI! LAVI! LAVI! LAVI!

The crowd cheered as he took a sip of water from his water bottle and threw it out into the audience of supposedly 18+ year old fans. The red headed just-turned-twenty year old gave a dirty smirk as he suggestively did thrusting motions to his unsuspecting band mate Allen Walker, the guitarist of the band. The girls squealed.

"Alright San Francisco!! It's been a fucking fun night, but we're gonna head out now. So this here's gonna be our last song. So give a fucking round applause for us you mother fuckers!!" He said as he jumped up and down across the stage getting the fans excited. The guitar intro started as Lavi went up to the mic stand and grabbed the microphone.

_Situations are irrelevant now  
__She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes _

"Let me get a hot girl up here!! Who thinks their hot?!" Lavi shouted. "You! There! Black curly hair! Get the fuck up here!!" he said as he pointed to a girl in the front. The guards helped get the girl onto the stage.

_I touched her (ooh)  
she touched my (ahhh)  
it was the craziest thing. _

He sang as he grinded with her on stage.

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion. 

_The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
"It's way too full", she said. once you have me you'll always come back._

She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry, I'll be gone when the morning comes. 

"Get some more girls up here!! Come on get up here fags!" he shouted as the band paused again so they can get the people on stage. He pointed at three more girls. "You blue glasses, brunette and blondie! Get the fuck up here!"

_Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion. _

He sang again as he was dancing with the girls that came on stage.

_I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me.  
You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just  
love to hate you._

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)

(Whoa) Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion

Darling (Leave Me), what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (Darling), go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your favorite passion

After the song ended, the crowed went wild cheering, clapping, and shouting. Lavi took a deep breath and put his arms around the four girls as he spoke into the mic. "Thanks for coming out here tonight!! You guys were fucking awesome San Fran! This has been Carry On, Soldier. See you all next time!"Lavi said. As the lights dimmed down, he turned towards the four girls as he started towards the exit of the stage.

"Hey, hey ladies." he said as he put on his signature smirk. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." the blonde one exclaimed.

"Thanks for helping me out here tonight. You guys were fucking great." he said cooly, it was the same lines he always said to the girls that came on stage at his shows. He had it memorized.

"Nooo! Thanks for letting us come on stage. You're amazing!" said the brunette.

"Haha, don't mention it ladies. And hey, if it's alright with you guys I'd like to invite you four backstage with us."

"Oh my gosh yessss!" the four girls shouted almost in unison.

* * *

Backstage, the four band members along with the guests sat comfortably on the couches, chatting up conversations and passing around the booze.

"Hey Lavi, aren't you too young to drink? Aren't you all too young?" the girl with the glasses asked.

"Haha, yeah he is." Allen said. "But that doesn't stop our Lavi. I can promise you that he goes at least twenty can per show." he said.

"Ay, my limit is nineteen and a half Allen, get it right!" Lavi exclaimed jokingly. "And fuck the laws! No one in their right mind follows it anyhow." Lavi said in between hiccups and laughter. He was obviously drunk.

After drinking cans and cans of beer, playing some spin the bottle and having major make-out sessions with the fans, Lavi picked up his jacket to leave as he made a sad attempt at standing up.

"Where are you going idiot?" Kanda, the bassist of the band asked.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck do you think I'm going you mother fucker? I'm going fucking home so stop fucking getting in my way and fuck off bitch!" Lavi said. He was drunk. Anyone who knew him can tell since he always unnecessarily swore more in slurred words. Kanda knew this as well, which is why he left him alone when normally, this would have caused a conflict between the two of them.

"No one's getting in your way. Fucking retard." Kanda mouthed silently.

"But Lavi, you're drunk!" Allen said as he walked over to Lavi to help him get up."

"What the fuck bitch? I dunn need yo help to get up. Bitch sounds more and more like a fucking fag everyday." Lavi said. When Lavi was drunk, he didn't make much sense either.

"I can drive you home Lavi." Krory, the drummer offered.

"I'm not going to get fucking raped fag! I have two cars and two heads don't?! I'm- I'm- hic- not drunk so get off my back. Fucking fags…" Lavi said as he waddled out to the parking lot across the street.

"I didn't quite catch that…" said Krory looking at Allen.

"I think he meant, 'I have my own two hands and my own two feet, I don't need you help.' or something in the lines of that." Allen happily translated.

* * *

Lavi was heading towards his car when he accidentally ran into a young girl who happened to be carrying a few heavy text books. Lavi fell down backwards into the cement.

"Watch where you're going!! Bitch!! Jeez, kids these days with no manners! NO GOD DAMN MANNERS!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up and gave a deep bow. The girl started running towards the opposite direction.

"Hey! Girl! You! Fucking Bitch! You left your fucking Bag! BAAAAAG! B-A-G! BAG!!!" he yelled out, but the girl was too far to hear. "Fuck!! God damn, no what am I supposed to fucking do?" Lavi said as he reached into the bag in hope of finding some kind ID. Usually, it would take someone just a few seconds, but Lavi was drunk which made it harder for his mind or body to function right. Lavi continuer to look around. "What the fucking hell is this thing?!" he yelled out as he grasped the mystery item which happened to be a tampon. "To fucking hell with this!" he said as he chucked it onto the road.

It took him nearly ten minutes to just find the girl's ID. When he finally found the girl's wallet, he opened it up in hopes of finding some sort of ID or driver's license.

"What the fuck? What kind of name is _Lenalee Lee_?!"

* * *

Hope you all liked the first chapter!! Please read and review!! :D


	2. Careful

****

Haha enjoy this chapter! The song used in this chapter is called Careful by my favorite band: PARAMORE :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Paramore OR DGM. :(

* * *

**HER**

Lenalee Lee was dripping with sweat as she ran towards her audition. She had just finished tutoring her last student at her part time job as a English writing tutor aside from being a university student and she was running late to her audition. It took her five months to do it, but she finally got an audition slot with the production company 'On Fire'. On Fire was the biggest and best production company in the entire country. They had already produced many big-time stars such as the rock ballad singer Miranda, the indie band called The Exorcists, and their greatest work yet, Carry On, Soldier. They were starting a new band and were looking for someone to be the female lead singer and front woman. This was supposed to be an underground project, but word got out and of course Lenalee was one of the first ones to hear about it. Lenalee continued to run when she realizes a little too late that there's someone standing in front of her and crashes into him.

"Watch where you're going! Bitch! Jeez, kids these days with no manners! NO GOD DAMN MANNERS!" he shouted angrily. 'No waaaaaaaaaaay, this is NOT possibly happening… I'm already running late to my audition and here I am, running into some crazy drunk!' The nineteen year old San Francisco native hurriedly picked up her textbooks and stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she gave a deep bow. Lenalee ran down the sidewalk and dashed across the road. She took the folded piece of paper with the address of the audition place written on it. She ran a little further and found the place. 'Ah! I knew it! I knew it was just around the corner from Metro concert hall!' she thought. 'Hm, wasn't CoS (Carry On, Soldier) performing there tonight? Aw, if only I didn't have the audition, I might have been able to see them… *sigh* but that's not my priority here! Come on Lee! You can do it!' she silently cheered herself as she ran through the door of the audition building.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Lenalee said giving a deep bow to the secretary. The stunned secretary turned to her.

"Uh, hold on a second Bobby." she spoke into the phone receiver. "May I help you?" she asked Lenalee.

"Um, er- hi. My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm here for the 12:30 audition…" she said shyly.

"Oh… well you're really late Ms. Lee… it's 12:46 and I don't know if the higher ups will still let you try out…" she began.

"WHAT? No way! This can't be happening!" Lenalee said to herself her eyes getting teary.

"Pfffft. Sorry, I just HAD to do that. Hey Lee, I'm Tricia, the secretary here. You're actually five minutes early… I'm sorry about that! HAHAHA!" she said.

"Uh… ha… ha ha…" Lenalee said clearly irritated. A moment later, Lenalee was called in for her audition.

"So Ms. Lee, tell us a little about yourself." said the man sitting in the center wearing a striped dark grey shirt and red tie.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. I'm nineteen years old and this is my first time auditioning for On Fire. My favorite type of music genre is rock and alternative and my favorite bands are Carry On, Soldier and Paramore." she said confidently.

"Hm…" answered the man as he scribbled some notes in his notebook. "I see, and your ethnicity?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Lenalee asked. Did she hear him right?

"Well, sorry but you're ASIAN. Have you ever seen an ASIAN lead singer of a band? Any. Name one." he asked. Lenalee couldn't believe her ears. He was DISCRIMINATING against her because of her RACE.

"The lead singer of Daphne Loves Derby is an Asian sir." she asked trying not to show her anger.

"Ah… smart girl. You proved me wrong. Well, I'll listen to you sing and then we'll go from there." he said, not once looking at her. 'He'll be sorry. I'll prove him wrong.' she thought to herself. "What song will you be singing?" he asked her.

"Careful." she stated. "By Paramore."

"You heard that boys?" the man said to the backup band set up to her right. "You heard the girl. Play it." The band started playing the familiar tune and notes of the song that she practiced so much. She took a deep breath as she put her hands around to microphone positioned between the two guitarists.

I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what i wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown

You make your way in  
I resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So i did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more

Open your eyes like i opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long

You look like i did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So i'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more

More  
More  
More  
More, more

The last notes ended and Lenalee took in a deep breath, exhausted from belching out the tune. She looked up to the man in suit. He didn't show any emotion or movement. 'Was I _that_ bad? No way…' she thought to herself.

"Ms. Lee, I'd be lying to you if I told you…" he began. 'Oh no oh no… here it comes…' she thought preparing herself for the worst. "that wasn't the BEST PERFORMANCE I'VE EVER HEARD IN AN AUDITION SINCE LAVENDER DEKE BARNES!" 'Oh no! he said it! He said I was horri- wait what? WHAT?' she thought.

"Ms. Lee, please accept my apology for my rudeness from earlier." he said as he walked over to her reaching his hand out to her to shake. "It was an unacceptable behavior to stereotype you and prejudge you because of your race. I deeply apologize to you for that. My name is Greg Davis and I am the president of On Fire."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Davis." she replied.

"Tricia! Cancel the rest of search! We found ourselves some gold!" he said happily.

"I don't know how this is going to turn out Ms. Lee, but let's try to make this work. As of now, I'm going to have you jump on the On Fire express. You and you TALENT are one of us now. Welcome to the fam!" he said.

"Uh, oh… thank you?" she said questionably. This man was awfully bizarre.

"Well off you go my diamond! We're going to be giving you call back sometime very soon so be sure to have your phone up and running 24/7. Got it?" he instructed.

"Got it." she answered.

"Good, good. Now here's my card in case anything he happens." he said handing her a business card.

"Oh. Thank you." she said with a smile.

"Now off you go!" he said. As he gleefully ran back to the band and panel of judges, probably to discuss something about her.

Lenalee ran to the place where she stacked up her school books. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh! I have to call Komui! Big brother would _never_ believe what just happened!' she thought as she bent down to pick up her purse. 'God no… don't tell me I lost my purse!' she screamed mentally.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading this chappie! Ahhh! Last official day of school tomorrow! SO HAPPY! :D I'll try to update the chapters again, soon! And again, sorry for making Lavi so OOC. It'll get better, promise! Oh and can anyone guess who 'Lavender Deke Barnes is?' xD HAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Zombie

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! Junior year is seriously killer D: ugh. I'm going to make this a quickie short chapter and I'll hopefully write another one really soon :D haha enjoy!

* * *

**HIM**

Lavi woke up the next morning with a major headache. 'Ugh… how much did I drink last night?' Lavi clumsily got up and headed toward the door when he tripped over an unknown item. Lavi swore under his breath as he looked down to see what he had tripped over when he saw the black, studded tote bag. 'Where did this come from?' he pondered as the memories of last night came flowing back into his memory.

'"Watch where you're going! Bitch!"'

'"No manners! NO GOD DAMN MANNERS!"'

'Oh jeez… that's embarrassing… What the fuck was Allen and Kanda doing? I thought I told them to stop me from drinking and making a fool out of myself. Damn it.' Lavi reached to the now familiar bag and took out the wallet. 'Lenalee Lee huh? Music Institute of San Francisco… Isn't that school pretty close by?' he wondered as he calculated the distance from his condo to the school. 'I should return this shouldn't I?'

Lavi blew his long bangs to the from his eyes as he grabbed a light hoodie and walked outside. He didn't bother trying to get a disguise of some sort. No one would recognize him anyway. 'Lavi' always had untidy, spiked hair and some sort of hat or headband. 'Lavi' always wore an eyepatch on his eye as his signature. 'Lavi' always wore a little guyliner, you know, for the rocker effect. But most importantly, 'Lavi' was always confident… but Lavi isn't real. What's real is Lavender Deke Barnes. A shy and soft-spoken songwriter/ singer.

The saddest part was that Lavender can't show anyone his true self, not to his family, close friends, band members… not anyone. Everyone knew him as 'Lavi' the outspoken, cocky, boy. Lavender gave up, instead he will become 'Lavi', his alter-ego. His ideal self. That's how things were meant to be anyhow.

Lavi got into his car and turned on his radio to hear none other that his own band's song playing.

_Situations are irrelevant now  
__She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes..._

Lavi sighed as he switched the radio station. The song that came on was Zombie by the Pretty Reckless.

_Im not listening to you_  
_I am wondering right through_  
_Resistance_  
_With no purpose and no drive_  
_Cause in the end were all a lie_  
_A lie_

_Two thousand years Ive been awake_  
_Waiting for the day to shake_

_To all of you who wronged me_  
_I am, I am a zombie_  
_Again, again you want me_  
_To fall on my head_  
_I am, I am, I am a zombie_  
_Hello, hello, hello you push_  
_To go, to go, to go before_  
_I lye, lye down today ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Blow the smoke right off the tubes_  
_Kiss my gentle burning bruise_  
_Im lost in time_  
_And to all the people left behind_  
_you all walking dumb and blind_  
_Blind_

_And Two thousand years I've been awake_  
_Waiting for the day to shake_

_To all of you who wronged me_  
_I am, I am a zombie_  
_Again, again you want me_  
_To fall on my head_  
_I am, I am, I am a zombie_  
_Hello, hello, hello you push_  
_To go, to go, to go before_  
_I lye, lye down today ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Today ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_  
_Today ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-a y-ay_

_To all of you who wronged me_  
_I am, I am a zombie_  
_Again, again you want me_  
_To fall on my head_  
_I am, I am, I am a zombie_  
_Hello, hello, hello you push_  
_To go, to go, to go before_  
_I lye, lye down today _

Lavi personally didn't like the songs he sang. He didn't get into the business to sing about sex and drugs, but after he joined On Fire, he had no say in what he wanted to do. It was all about 'what sells' and what 'the people wanted'. The price of fame was costly, and he was paying for it, every waking moment of his life.

* * *

When Lavi got out of his car, he walked straight to the main entrance while trying to hide the purse. You have to admit, a 6'1" guy carrying a purse just doesn't seem right.

Lavi walked into the entrance and was greeted by a young woman at the front desk.

"May I see your I.D. sir?" she asked. Lavi handed her his I.D. He looked the other way as he tried to ignore the woman obviously trying to supress her laughter, probably from reading his name. "Here you go sir." she said as she gave him his I.D. and a visitor sticker.

"Thanks." he replied. Lavi walked into the large institution. 'This place is fucking huge! How the hell am I gonna find this girl in here?'

* * *

TBC peeps ;)


	4. Wrapped in Your Arms

Finally on Thanksgiving break! So here's me thanking all you readers out there with the next chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas and writing.

* * *

**HER**

"Lenalee Lee, you have a visitor waiting for you at the front office. You should go right now." her music theory teacher said as he handed her the spring green hall pass.

"Thanks Hans." she said as she took the pass from his hand.

"You really shouldn't call me by my first name in class Lee." he said as he shook his head.

"Oh shut up, you're my brother's best friend. There's no way in hell I can take you seriously as my teacher haha." she whispered as she exited the classroom.

Lenalee continued down the long hallway and finally exited the music building. It was a decently long walk from the music department to the main building.

'Who would be visiting me right now? Komui's out of state right now… and I'm not expecting any friends or family… they would have given me a heads up.' she wondered as she put on her iPod headphones. She put her iPod on shuffle and the first song that came up was Black Wedding by Meg & Dia.

_You were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
You say, "Crying weakens my immune system."  
But don't forget that if you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not.  
I said, "If you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not?" __Was a black wedding you could hear the organs not, no drunken snoring or real Hallelujahs.  
The Grave digger said, "It's this cathedral..."  
__They drank holy water like it was the last supper.  
__It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when your bible's here?)  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessing all around.  
(What else is there to know when your tax is shared?)  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.  
_

_It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,_  
_Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying, was a black wedding,_  
_You could hear the organs but, no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs._  
_Dumb people swore they saw the devil._  
_While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter._  
_It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around._

_So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6._  
_It's not all "roses" like your momma said,_  
_We're not spoon fed anymore._  
_So you gonna tell, all our kids I was an "accident,"_  
_Ironic, true, but that's the way you act, when you're upset, so let's take this outside._  
_We see our mirrors from outside._  
_And he said, "We are only pride._  
_We stay hidden all our lives."_

_It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,_  
_Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying, was a black wedding,_  
_You could hear the organs but, no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs._  
_Dumb people swore they saw the devil._  
_While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter._  
_It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around._

_What else is there to know when your bible's here?_  
_What else is there to know when your bible's here?_  
_There are no lies to find when the page is bare._  
_What else is there to know when your tax is shared?_

_Outside. We see our mirrors from outside._  
_And he said, "We are only pride._  
_We stay hidden all our lives."_

It was a black wedding you could hear the organs play...words the Pope was saying.

'Haha! I love Meg and Dia!' she thought as she hummed along with the song. When the song ended, she was finally at the office.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Lenalee, apparently there's a visitor waiting for me?"

"Ohhh. Yes, he's right there." the office lady said as she blushed and looked over her shoulder to the handsome looking brunette sitting on the visitor chairs. Lenalee walked over towards him.

"You are…?"

"Mark Barnes, pleasure." he said as he outstretched his arm to shake her hand.

"Lenalee Lee." she said with a small handshake.

"I'm the vice president of On Fire and I work alongside Mr. Greg Davis. He's asked me to deliver this envelope to you. It contains a schedule for your next meeting and demo recording sessions." he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh… thanks, you know you could've called. You didn't have to come all the way out here to just deliver this."

"I know, but it would have been a great help if the person we're trying to deliver this to answers their phone." he said a bit sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry about that… I lost my purse."

"We've figured something like that may have happened." he said as he stood up to leave.

'What's up in his grill? Jeez, freaking douche.' Lenalee thought.

"Hey, how about you come back to my dorm with me? I'll make you some tea or lunch or something. To make up for giving you all this trouble." Lenalee offered.

"I'm on a bit of a tight schedule." he said.

"Aiight then. It's been nice meeting you Mark." she said as she started back towards her dorm.

* * *

Lenalee continued to walk towards her dorm when she turned around to find Mark walking after her. "What happened to your tight schedule Mark?" she asked.

"I said I'm on a tight schedule. I never turned down your offer." he said, a bit out of breath. Lenalee gave up on trying to suppress her smile.

"Haha. Well, well. The great VP of On Fire doesn't work out much, does he? I'll let you go this once." she said as she patted his shoulder. "Pretty tall aren't you?" she asked.

"6'6" to be exact." he said.

"Whoa much? Almost a whole foot taller than me… and I thought _I_ was tall."

"Haha, not even close." Mark said with a chuckle.

"You know what? You look 110% better when you smile." Lenalee said. Mark turned and looked away.

* * *

"So here we are." Lenalee said as she unlocked her door."

"Small room." Mark commented.

"Yeah, well it's a single dorm and I don't need much space to store all my stuff anyhow." she said as she immediately headed for her kitchen and started boiling water.

"Earl Grey." Mark said.

"Good thing, cuz that's the only thing I drink." Lenalee commented as she opened a cabinet to get the tealeaves.

Mark looked around the room. On one side there were clothes lying everywhere, fashion magazines and DVD cases spread across her bed, a light green laptop, and a small tv with the game Kingdom Hearts II on pause. On the other, there was a neatly organized wall of CD's, posters of bands such as Paramore, Meg & Dia, The Fire Restart, Fireflight, (all bands with a power house female lead vocal), and multiple posters of Carry On Soldier. Next to her CD's were a violet acoustic guitar and a keyboard. Mark walked over to the keyboard and found Lenalee's demo CD on top of the black and white keys. He took out the CD and inserted the CD into the stereo set up next to the keyboard. A soft acoustic medley began and was soon accompanied by a gentle voice.

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart _

_I used to try and walk alone_  
_But I've begun to grow_  
_And when You tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go, I let go _

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know I'm okay_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in Your arms I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer_  
_Looking through Your eyes_  
_I could never find a safer place_  
_Even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed You_  
_You've never left my side_  
_I'm clinging to Your every word_  
_Don't ever let me go, don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know I'm okay_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home_  
_I'm wrapped in Your arms_

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know I'm okay_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in Your arms_

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know I'm okay_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home_

"You should really ask for permission before you touch someone's stuff." she said as she placed the teacups on the small table. Mark didn't reply.

"What's the track called?" he asked.

"Wrapped in Your Arms. It's something I wrote back in highschool, but it's one of my faves to include in my demos."

"Oh…" he said looking at her demo cover which showed her with long, wavy hair with smoky makeup, and a lacy black dress. The front cover showed her holding the hand of a man who's face was cut off at the top of the CD case while the back showed her sitting alone while facing front with a piano behind her and her face in her hands.

"You can have that. I'm making some more copies later tonight." she said while taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

"Thanks for having me over." Mark said as he started for her door.

"Haha thanks for keeping me company." she said as she opened the door for him. "Visit again if you want haha hopefully I'll have my cell next time." she joked as Mark handed her a piece of paper.

"It has my business number on the front and my cellphone number on the back. Call me if you need anything." he said.

"Haha aiight, you should get going already. It's been almost forty minutes!"

"Kay, thanks." he said as he walked out the door. "Um… Next time, I'll buy you lunch." Mark said as quickly walked away. Lenalee closed her door and went to her bed, clicking un-pause on her game controller to continue where she left off on Kingdom Hearts. She didn't notice it at the moment, but a small smile crept its way onto her small face.

* * *

**HIM (Lavi)**

It's been almost an hour since Lavi came to Lenalee's school. He's been looking for her around the campus which was probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. After about fifty minutes, he realized he can ask for her to be called out at the main office. The office lady told him that she has ended classes, but took a pity on the boy who has obviously been looking for her desperately and gave him her address.

Lavi finally found her dorm complex in the wide campus. He was about to open the door to the complex when it opened up hard and hit his face.

"Hey man, watch where you're going!" Lavi shouted when he looked up to find a tall figure standing above him. "Mark! What are you doing here?" Mark didn't answer but gave the boy a cocky smirk and continued on his way.

'Damn it. That jerk.' Lavi thought as he dusted the dirt off his pants and went through the front door.

"14A… 14A…" Lavi muttered as he looked for the right door. "Ah, here it is." he said. Lavi rang the doorbell as he waited for the inhabitant to come and open the door for him.

* * *

**HIM (Mark)**

Mark found his way back to his car. He got in and started the engine. As he was about to reverse to leave, he glanced at the CD sitting on the passenger seat. He put his foot on the brake and inserted the CD into the player. He heard the familiar voice singing.

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home  
_

He let his foot off the brake as he exited the visitor parking lot. At the moment, there were two things on his mind. _One_ being a memory of how her angelic voice sent shivers down his spine, and _two_ being her face, making him reminisce how beautiful she was.

* * *

The song that "Lenalee wrote" is called Wrapped in Your Arms by Fireflight. _  
_


	5. AN: Apology on lack of updates

_Dear Readers,_

First of all, I would like to apologize for the inconsistency of my updates for this fic. As a Junior in high school, the amount of homework and projects that I've been receiving the last few months were overwhelming. Again, sorry for the long hiatus, but Junior year shows mercy to NO ONE. As soon as my ACT's are over and my school work subsides, I will update as much as possible. THAT, I can promise. Sorry for making you all wait.

_-DearJournal_


End file.
